


When the Snow Melts

by emptydistractions



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Christmas Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptydistractions/pseuds/emptydistractions
Summary: “Oh, just wait until you’re actually expecting,” Pepper warned him. “That’s when the real fun starts.” She shifted the baby in her arms as Morgan cooed sleepily. “Have you two started trying yet?”Steve paused for a moment before answering. Along with the many other things that had surprised him about this century, the ease with which people talked about their sex lives always threw him for a loop. “Not yet,” he finally said. “We’re still waiting on nature to… catch up.”It's the first time Bucky's been off suppressants in nearly a century and all Steve wants is for his mate to be okay. Luckily, Christmas Eve has a little surprise in store for them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 24
Kudos: 559
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	When the Snow Melts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> This is a gift for HogwartsToAlexandria for the 2019 MCU Christmas Exchange! It's my first attempt at writing an ABO, and I hope you enjoy it!

“I’ll pay you to keep her, you know.”

“What a bargain,” Steve said as he grinned down at the baby bundled in his arms. She was the perfect mix of her parents; Pepper’s red-blonde hair, already growing fast and thick, and Tony’s mouth and nose.

“Talk to me again when you’re up at 3am changing your fifth diaper of the night,” Pepper said with a smile.

Steve laughed as baby Morgan slept on, her little eyelids fluttering as she settled deeper into her blankets. Steve stroked one of her tiny, pink cheeks with his thumb. “Seriously, Pepper,” he said, finally passing the baby back to her mother. “She’s perfect.”

“Well, I think so,” she agreed. “But I think I’m a little biased.”

Steve smiled and shrugged. “Just be careful and don’t let Bucky hold her. I’m scared he might never give her back.”

“That bad?” Pepper asked. Her sparkly evening gown swayed as she slowly rocked Morgan back and forth.

“Worse,” Steve told her with faux-seriousness.

He scanned the crowd around them as he spoke, looking for his wayward mate. Tony’s annual Christmas Eve party was as packed as ever with all manner of people from congressmen to journalists to activists. The jumbled, chaotic scents of so many other alphas and omegas and betas in the same space was confusing his senses, and it took him a moment to spot Bucky among the throng of well-dressed people.

He found him eventually though. Bucky was standing near the bar, apparently deep in conversation with Natasha and Clint. He was rosy-cheeked and laughing at something that one of them had said, his smile lighting up his face even from across the room. The fit of his dark suit was perfect, broad in the shoulders and pant legs that tapered down to accentuate the length of his legs. His hair was pulled back into a smooth knot, and all that was visible of his metal arm was the glint of silver at his wrist as he gestured while he spoke. Maybe it was the romantic in Steve, but Bucky looked _alive_ tonight. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes reflected the thousands of twinkling lights that decorated the room.

“Oh, just wait until you’re actually expecting,” Pepper warned him. “That’s when the real fun starts.” She shifted the baby in her arms as Morgan cooed sleepily. “Have you two started trying yet?”

Steve paused for a moment before answering. Along with the many other things that had surprised him about this century, the ease with which people talked about their sex lives always threw him for a loop. “Not yet,” he finally said. “We’re still waiting on… nature to catch up.”

Pepper’s brow crinkled in confusion, so Steve continued, grateful for the mood lighting that might help hide his red face as he explained. “We stopped the suppressants nearly a month ago, but…” He glanced again at Bucky before turning back to her. “No heats yet.”

He shrugged and tried to smile to offset the worried ache in his chest. The doctors had warned them that Bucky’s heats might be irregular, or even disappear entirely. They’d sought out multiple opinions of course, but no one knew for sure what nearly a century of suppressant use (along with whatever other crap Hydra had pumped into Bucky’s body) might do to an omega’s ability to conceive. Bucky had even been on them for two years after his escape, as everyone had agreed that the last thing his recovery had needed was such an unpredictable variable.

“I can’t imagine.” The look on Pepper’s face was sympathetic. “I’d been on them for, gosh, since I was sixteen when Tony and I decided to start trying for Morgan. And that first heat after was… well, let’s just say I hope he has a better time than I did. But-” She gazed down at the sleepy baby in her arms. “-it was worth every second.”

Steve couldn’t help his smile or the way his heart swelled in his chest at the happiness of his friend. He was thrilled for her and Tony, of course he was. But he also couldn’t stop imagining himself and Bucky in their place, with a baby of their own. The thing he’d dreamed of since he was old enough to understand what it meant to have a mate.

Steve looked across the room again, as if drawn by a magnet to Bucky’s presence. It had taken nearly a century, two wars, a lot of pain, and their histories spread between them like shattered glass, but finally, _finally_ they had made it.

“Steve?”

Pepper’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to her.

She pointed at the small stage that had been set up in one corner of the ballroom. Tony was standing on the steps, making several pointed gestures in Steve’s directions that clearly translated into _‘get your ass over here, Rogers’_. From the look on his face, Steve didn’t think it was the first time Tony had tried to get his attention.

“Duty calls,” he told Pepper with a sigh, waving goodbye to baby Morgan.

“Good luck!” Pepper called after him.

As he made his way through the crowd to the stage, Steve mentally cursed himself for the stupid decision to volunteer to be in charge of the night’s charity outreach programs. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. And it still was, the rational, less tired portion of his brain argued. But what Steve wouldn’t give to trade the responsibility for a few extra hours of stress-free sleep tonight.

He felt a hand on his arm, and at the same time a familiar scent, like hot summer nights in Brooklyn and home-baked bread, washed over him. Immediately, he felt himself relax and the tension leaking out of his muscles. _Bucky_. He knew it before he even laid eyes on him.

“Steve.” Bucky’s voice was strained, and Steve felt most of his good mood vanish. Bucky’s face was tight, his brow furrowed. “Steve, we’ve got a problem.”

“What’s-”

The crowd around them broke into polite applause, making Steve falter. And suddenly, all eyes were on him. Next to him, he could see Bucky starting to fidget at the unwanted attention, his metal hand clenching and unclenching as sweat began to gather at his temple. A quick glance at the stage confirmed Steve’s guess. Tony was standing at the microphone, holding a hand out to him. He must have announced Steve’s speech while Steve was waxing poetic about his mate.

Steve turned back to Bucky as the applause died down. “What’s going on?”

Bucky’s eyes darted around as he nervously licked his lips. “It can wait,” he said.

“Bucky,” Steve frowned.

“It can wait,” Bucky repeated. “It’s fine, I promise,” he added, seeing Steve’s unimpressed stare. “Go knock ‘em dead.”

Bucky melted back into the crowd in that silent way Steve had never quite mastered, taking his comforting scent with him. Steve felt his stress return with Bucky’s absence. With each step toward the stage, his alpha brain screamed at him to turn around and follow Bucky. His mate had been panicked, Steve was sure of it, and every second that Steve didn’t know why felt like a fifty pound weight on his chest. The only thing that kept him on his course was that he trusted Bucky, and Bucky had said it could wait.

==⍟==

Steve shoved his way rudely through the crowd when his speech was over, waving off anyone who tried to stop and talk to him. He felt like an ass for doing it. Not only was this a charity event, and Christmas Eve to boot, but every instinct he had was screaming at him to _find Bucky_. The hallway outside was empty, as Steve suspected it would be. Bucky was a bit like a cat; anything amiss and he’d bolt. There was an elevator open and waiting for him as Steve sprinted to the end of the hall, and he silently thanked Tony for building an AI with such a preternatural ability to sense his needs before he’d even put them into words.

“Friday,” Steve said as he skidded to a stop in the empty elevator. “Where did Bucky go?”

“Sergeant Barnes is currently in your shared living quarters, Captain Rogers,” Friday responded, the AI’s electronic voice smooth and somehow calming.

Steve felt his worry subside by a fraction. “How is he?”

“Elevated heart rate and blood pressure,” Friday replied. “Elevated respiration and a core temperature of 100.2 degrees Fahrenheit. Should I continue, Captain Rogers?”

“No,” Steve said, breathing a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

The AI fell silent as the elevator rose swiftly through the Tower. It was a heat, then. Steve wondered if maybe the universe was trying to play a trick on them. Weeks of waiting, weeks of uncertainty, only to have Bucky’s heat reappear at the most inconvenient time possible. Steve couldn’t help, however, feeling somewhat relieved that it had appeared at all. Even the specialist they’d seen hadn’t been sure what would happen once all the suppressants were gone from Bucky’s system. Deep down, Steve had been worried that whatever damage Hydra had done might have been permanent.

The elevator slowed to a gentle stop and the doors slid open to let Steve out into the quiet hallway. The plush carpeting underneath his feet absorbed the sound of his steps as he walked, and Steve took a quick moment to mentally prepare himself. Nothing mattered now except helping Bucky get through this heat. 

“Bucky?” Steve called as he entered the apartment. “Where-”

Steve stopped, frozen in the entryway as the door swung shut behind him. A powerful scent washed over him, hijacking all his senses with _omega_ and _want_ and _Bucky_. The smell triggered something primal in his brain, sending the words screaming through his head and down along each individual nerve in his body until it was all he could see and hear and feel. Somewhere, tucked away in the corner of his mind that was still functioning normally, Steve recognized it. He’d been through Bucky’s heats going back to when they were sixteen and had shared their first fumbling kisses in the back alleys of Brooklyn. But this was so much more than that. This was Bucky turned up to eleven. It was like every single heat that Hydra had taken from him was happening all at once.

Steve quickly snapped out of his stupor as soon as he took another step. Bucky was in front of him, sitting on the floor, back against the wall opposite their front door. His shirt and tie were rumpled beyond repair and his dress pants had been shoved halfway down his thighs. His hand was moving steadily on his cock, which hung hard and heavy between his legs, his fingers slick with his own release. Bucky must have come at least once already. He looked wild and desperate, like he’d barely made it inside the apartment before he’d dropped to his knees and started fucking into his own hand.

Steve immediately dropped down into a crouch in front of him, swallowing down the white-hot bolt of _want_ that had surged through him at the sight. He could already feel his body responding to Bucky’s, his own cock starting to swell and strain against the fabric of his pants. “Bucky?” Steve asked, pushing everything else aside. “Are you alright?”

Bucky looked at him, his eyes wide in his flushed face. “Worse,” he panted. His breath came in quick bursts and the hand on his cock never stopped moving. “Never-” he shivered as he spoke, a tremor running through his body, “-had one this bad before. _Fuck_ , Steve. This is-” He interrupted himself to let out a long groan, closing his eyes and tipping his head back against the wall.

“It’s okay,” Steve assured him. It was easier to do this; to ignore his own body’s urges in favor of taking care of Bucky. His inner alpha practically keened at the thought of protecting Bucky, of taking care of him as the heat intensified. “Friday,” Steve called out to the ever-listening AI. “Blackout protocol, please.”

Immediately, the light in the apartment changed. Recessed light fixtures along the walls shone a soft gold as they lit the space with an ambient glow. The windows, made of smart-glass, were blacked out, all sights and sounds of the city around them hidden. The darkness and the quiet combined to make the space feel smaller and less chaotic. The overall effect was wonderfully relaxing, as it was intended to be. While the blackout was active, Friday would keep anyone from coming into the apartment or calling, save for emergencies, and only Steve could deactivate the program. He’d developed it with help from Tony to use during the worst of Bucky’s recovery, although now, more often than not they used it for some good old-fashioned privacy.

Another moan from Bucky, and Steve watched as his movements became more erratic and his hand stuttered on his cock. Come spilled over onto his fingers and coated his stomach, some even getting on his shirt as Bucky stroked himself through the orgasm. He let out a sound like a whine from deep in his chest as he kept going, heedless of the fact that he had already come at least twice in as many minutes, his cock still hard and flushed and red.

Steve swallowed hard against the sudden dryness in his throat as white noise played in his ears. He wanted to grab Bucky and pull him up, fuck him against the wall and make him come until he was crying and begging, and then take him to the bedroom and do the whole thing over again. But that wasn’t right, wasn’t who Steve was, wasn’t what their relationship was; so instead he asked, “What do you need?”

Bucky looked at him, eyes red-rimmed and blood-shot, sweat darkening his hairline and hand moving desperately between his legs. “Steve, _please_ ,” he said, and that was all Steve needed to hear. 

He quickly stood and pulled Bucky to his feet. He shucked off his pants right there in the entryway, freeing his own hard cock. He let the abandoned clothing lay where it fell as he moved on to Bucky’s. Bucky’s feet wobbled slightly beneath him as he tried to help, and Steve put a steadying hand on his shoulder. Bucky made another one of those rumbling whines as Steve tugged his hand away from his cock to help him slip out of his shirt and jacket.

When Bucky’s hand moved again, Steve gently batted it away and replaced it with his own. Bucky’s cock was hot and heavy, sliding easily between Steve’s fingers as he stroked. Bucky moaned this time, loudly, and Steve kissed him, swallowing the sound. Bucky moaned again as Steve opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, and Steve could feel the sound vibrate through his chest. The alpha inside of him howled at the sensation.

Steve continued to stroke, picking up speed as he wrapped his other arm around Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him close. The skin-to-skin contact was delicious, and his nerves sang as Bucky clutched at his back. Bucky’s fingers, both flesh and metal, dug little pinpricks of pain into Steve’s muscles, and the feeling sent electricity zapping along his spine and straight to his cock. Suddenly, Bucky tensed in Steve’s arms, the muscles of his back pulling tight as he gasped against Steve’s lips. Something warm ran down the back of Steve’s hand and Bucky’s cock pulsed beneath Steve’s fingers.

“Again?” Steve said in surprise, pulling back and breaking the kiss. Even in his teens with hormones flowing swift and furious through him, Bucky hadn’t been like this. Steve’s own cock twitched against his thigh at the thought. “Are you-”

Bucky’s breathing was once again short and rapid, his pupils huge in the dimness of the apartment. He shook his head, and the hair that had slipped out of its neat tie framed his face in wild disarray. His cheeks were red with exertion and heat, and everywhere their bodies touched Steve could feel the heat fever raging through him.

“It’s still really strong,” Bucky grit out between clenched, grinding teeth. “Like the peak of a heat but it’s not going away. I’ve barely touched it.”

Steve swallowed heavily. Heats usually peaked in the third or fourth day, with the heaviest and worst waves coming on hard and strong before the heat started to subside. If Bucky’s was just beginning, Steve didn’t want to imagine what state Bucky might be in in a few days. All he could concentrate on was helping Bucky right now. Steve could feel Bucky starting to fidget in his grasp, little involuntary movements. His cock was still hard and dripping, like he hadn’t come at all.

“Come on,” Steve said, tightening the grip of his arm across Bucky’s back and bending slightly to wrap his other arm around the back of Bucky’s thighs.

The loss of Steve’s hand on his cock had Bucky making that sound again, and _goddamn_ , but that was going to be the death of Steve if it didn’t stop. He supposed in the end, it wouldn’t be the worst way to go, but he’d prefer if he at least got to come before he did. Luckily, Steve’s words seemed to distract Bucky, and he understood what Steve wanted without having to ask. Steve grunted as he lifted Bucky off the ground; he was strong, but Bucky was still a fully-grown man. Instinctively, Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, gripping tight, feet crossed at the small of Steve’s back. His arms went around Steve’s neck and then they were kissing again.

For a moment, Steve lost himself in it; they moved together in perfect unison. Bucky’s lips were soft and swollen beneath his own as they kissed, hot and open mouthed. Steve nipped at Bucky’s bottom lip with his teeth, smiling in the kiss as he felt Bucky’s cock twitch against him in response. Bucky eagerly opened his mouth for Steve, and he tasted like champagne and chocolate. Bucky rolled his hips, and Steve moaned at the friction of Bucky’s cock against his own. It felt new and exciting and frantic; they didn’t often do this. Normally, Bucky balked at any kind of perceived helplessness, even something as inconsequential as Steve lifting him up. But this wasn’t exactly normal, and Bucky seemed more than happy to let Steve hold his weight as he ground against him.

Bucky’s own release was drying tacky, painted across his thighs, and beneath his hand Steve could feel where Bucky was hot and slick and ready for his alpha. Steve felt something like a growl rumble deep in his chest, and he gripped Bucky tightly, lifting him slightly, just enough to free Steve’s cock from between their bodies. Again, Bucky knew what he wanted before Steve even asked, as he held steadily onto Steve’s shoulders as Steve lowered him back down, sinking smoothly onto Steve’s cock with a shuddering gasp. Stars burst behind Steve’s eyes as Bucky moaned against Steve’s lips. Bucky was burning hot inside, his body tight around Steve’s cock. Steve kissed him again, wet and sloppy this time, all teeth and tongue as they clung to each other.

Slowly at first, using his core strength and his solid grip on Steve’s shoulders, Bucky lifted himself slightly and dropped back down. He did it again and again, feeling out the speed and rhythm until he found something that worked. Steve held him as Bucky fucked himself on Steve’s cock over and over. Without warning, Steve felt the spasm of Bucky’s muscles as his body tightened around Steve. He saw Bucky’s abdomen tighten, and the fingernails of his right hand dug furrows into Steve’s skin. Between their bodies, Bucky’s cock jumped and pulsed as he came untouched.

While Bucky gasped his way through another orgasm, Steve carried him to the bedroom. Every step drove his cock up into Bucky, and he shook as the aftershocks ran through him. Steve adjusted his hold and took another step, and Bucky let out a strangled, broken cry as his cock pulsed again weakly, come leaking from the tip. It took every ounce of self-control that Steve possessed, and some that he didn’t, to hold himself back from throwing Bucky down on the floor right there, but his rational brain won out and Steve made it the few extra yards into their bedroom.

It was even darker in here than in the rest of the apartment. The floor-to-ceiling length glass windows were completely blacked out, the only light coming from a small lamp beside the bed. Steve’s night vision was excellent, and even if it weren’t, he didn’t need to see to know where he was headed. Gently he bent over, letting Bucky drop down onto the bed as Steve railed against his alpha instincts of _take_ and _want_ and _mine_. Steve’s cock slipped from Bucky’s body, and Bucky’s arms dropped from Steve’s shoulders as he fell back onto the lush comforter. Steve followed him down, heedless of the mess they made. He’d worry about cleaning later.

Wordlessly, Bucky reached for him, and Steve lowered himself until they were flush against each other. They’d only been separated for a couple of seconds, and yet to Steve’s body it might as well have been an eternity. His skin burned like fire where it touched Bucky’s, and Steve covered Bucky’s mouth with his own, drinking in the feel and taste and inexorable feeling that was his mate.

His cock slipped easily back into Bucky where he was still wet and slick. Steve could sense a change in Bucky’s movements; just the slightest relaxation of his muscles, the minute slowing of his breathing. Bucky’s erection hadn’t flagged, but something in him seemed less frantic. Steve felt Bucky’s tongue on his lips, and he opened his mouth, letting Bucky explore every inch of it as Steve drove into him over and over again, searching for that spot that would make Bucky scream. He knew he’d found it when Bucky’s thighs clamped around him like a vice as he let out a broken wail. Steve kept the angle, driving into Bucky relentlessly as Bucky writhed beneath him. His metal fingers tore holes in the comforter, his hands clenched around the fabric, and his whole body arched like a bow beneath Steve.

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice was strangled and breathy. “Steve, _oh god_ , fuck!”

“Let it out,” Steve murmured against Bucky’s lips.

“Please, Steve, _please_ ,” Bucky sobbed. “Don’t stop!”

“Good,” Steve told him, babbling mindlessly as he fucked into him. “You’re so good, Bucky, you’re doing so good, so _perfect_ , baby, you’re perfect, just please come for me, come Bucky _please_ -”

With a shout, Bucky did as Steve asked, coming in hot spurts, coating his stomach and Steve’s. His muscles clamped down around Steve’s cock and Steve followed him, hurtling quickly off the edge of the cliff. Steve’s cock pulsed in time with his heart as he came inside Bucky, the heat and tightness of his mate’s body overwhelming Steve’s senses, drowning him in sensation as his orgasm crashed over him like a wave. For a moment, Steve’s vision went white as the alpha voice inside him that had been screaming all night finally quieted, contented to be surrounded by the smell of sated omega.

Slowly, Steve came back to himself, the white fading from his eyes as his breathing began to slow. Beneath him Bucky was quiet, his eyes closed and lips parted as he breathed deep. The glow from the lone lamp cast him into shadow, the lines and angles of his face drawn starkly by the shifting light. He was perfect, and he was Steve’s. The realization hit Steve in the gut as strongly as a punch might have. Bucky was _his_. And he was Bucky’s. Everything he’d never dared to dream about when he was younger; here it was, lying beneath him with tired eyes and a crooked smile.

“Alright?” he asked softly.

“Perfect,” Bucky grinned sleepily at him, exhaustion creeping across his features. Shifting, he turned over onto his side before tugging Steve down to lay behind him.

Steve went willingly, curling his body around Bucky’s and tucking his face into Bucky’s neck. Bucky’s hair had fallen completely from its tie at some point, and it tickled Steve’s nose as he breathed deeply, inhaling the scent was utterly, uniquely _Bucky_. He draped his arm over him and felt the shock of cold as Bucky’s metal arm hugged Steve’s arm to his chest. It wasn’t over, Steve knew that. Another wave would come, and another after that, again and again until the heat was over. Soon, he’d have to get up and leave the warmth of the bed and the comfort of Bucky’s body against his. Bucky would need water and food, and they both needed a shower. But for now he was happy to lay in the dark with his mate, listening to the steady sound of Bucky’s breathing as he drifted off to sleep.

“It’s almost midnight.” Bucky’s voice was gentle, nearly a whisper. “Almost Christmas.”

“Merry almost-Christmas, then,” Steve murmured into Bucky’s hair.

Bucky’s laugh was soft. “Merry almost-Christmas,” he replied. “What did you ask Santa for?”

Steve smiled as he answered, “I already have everything I want.”


End file.
